T3
t3 is the submenu of "Flight of Fancy" checkpoints in the Debug menu of the August 2 2005 build of Sly 3. List of checkpoints The following checkpoints are accessible in this menu. Hidden Flight Roster *t3_roster_intro - "Hidden Flight Roster" intro *t3_roster_goto_castle - After exiting the hotel in "Hidden Flight Roster" *t3_roster_at_castle - Sly in front of castle *t3_roster_start_ascension - Start of platforming the castle during "Hidden Flight Roster" *t3_roster_bentley_ascension - Bentley in front of the castle *t3_roster_open_safes - After entering the Baron’s hangar *t3_roster_painting_puzzle_1 - After opening the painting safe on the left *t3_roster_painting_puzzle_2 - After opening the painting safe on the right Frame Team Belgium *t3_frame_b_intro - "Frame Team Belgium" intro *t3_frame_b_distract_intro - After entering the hotel as Murray in "Frame Team Belgium" *t3_frame_b_grab_hanky_intro - After Murray has successfully distracted the Belgium pilot *t3_frame_b_ram_truck_intro - Sly explaining to the Guru about what he has to do in "Frame Team Belgium" *t3_frame_b_ram_truck_2nd - After ramming the truck once *t3_frame_b_ram_truck_3rd - After ramming the truck twice *t3_frame_b_ram_truck_last - After ramming the truck thrice *t3_frame_b_retrieve_intro - After Bentley hands the handkerchief to Sly Frame Team Iceland *t3_frame_a_ext_to_sewer - "Frame Team Iceland" intro *t3_frame_a_traverse_sewer_to_hotel - After Sly and Murray enter the boat after entering the sewers in "Frame Team Iceland" *t3_frame_a_steal_item - After Sly hops off the boat to enter the vent in "Frame Team Iceland" *t3_frame_a_sewer_platform_from_hotel - After exiting the hotel room in "Frame Team Iceland" *t3_frame_a_traverse_sewer_to_ext - After Sly reaches the boat from the hotel in "Frame Team Iceland" *t3_frame_a_traverse_ext_to_hangar - After Sly and Murray exit the sewer in "Frame Team Iceland" *t3_frame_a_sabotage - After Murray enters Team Belgium’s hangar in "Frame Team Iceland" Cooper Hangar Defense *t3_hangar_defense_intro - "Cooper Hangar Defense" intro *t3_hangar_defense_brawl_intro - Murray v. Muggshot boss intro in "Cooper Hangar Defense" *t3_hangar_defense_security_trainer_intro - After Murray defeats Muggshot in "Cooper Hangar Defense" *t3_hangar_defense_security_intro - After completing the tutorial of the underground defense in "Cooper Hangar Defense" *t3_hangar_defense_chopper_intro - Chopper gameplay in "Cooper Hangar Defense" ACES Semifinals *t3_semifinals_hangar - "ACES Seminfinals" intro *t3_semifinals_dogfight - Dogfight in "ACES Semifinals" Giant Wolf Massacre *t3_wolf_intro - "Giant Wolf Massacre" intro *t3_wolf_ride_intro - After sedating the wolf in "Giant Wolf Massacre" Beauty and the Beast *t3_muggshot_intro - "Beauty and the Beast" intro *t3_muggshot_hotel_enter - After entering the hotel as Bentley in "Beauty and the Beast" *t3_muggshot_find_carmelita_intro - Sly’s section of "Beauty and the Beast" *t3_muggshot_fight_intro - After leading Carmelita to Muggshot in "Beauty and the Beast" Windmill Firewall *t3_windmill_hack_intro - "Windmill Firewall" intro *t3_windmill_hack_1_intro - First hacking terminal *t3_windmill_hack_fly_2_intro - After completing the first terminal *t3_windmill_hack_2_intro - Second terminal *t3_windmill_hack_fly_3_intro - After completing the second terminal *t3_windmill_hack_3_intro - Third terminal *t3_windmill_hack_3 - Third terminal *t3_windmill_hack_fly_4_intro - After completing the third terminal *t3_windmill_hack_4_intro - Fourth terminal Operation: Turbo Dominate Eagle *t3_heist_intro - "OP: Turbo Dominate Eagle" intro *t3_heist_blimp_01_done - One blimp has a tracker *t3_heist_blimp_02_done - Two blimps have trackers *t3_heist_blimp_03_done - Three blimps have trackers *t3_heist_blimp_04_done - All four blimps have trackers *t3_heist_rowboat_phase1 - Rowboat portion of the Operation *t3_heist_dogfight_intro - Sly-Bentley banter before dogfight *t3_heist_dogfight - Sly v. Baron dogfight *t3_heist_dogfight_complete - Sly destroys Baron’s plane *t3_heist_boss_battle_intro - Sly v. Baron melee fight